


Love is a Battlefield

by ready3x



Series: Steve Trevor, Amazon Boytoy [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Consensual Kink, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready3x/pseuds/ready3x
Summary: Things heat up between Steve Trevor and his boss Diana Prince. She asks Kara Danvers and her friends if she should reveal her secret identity, choosing a very sexy way to find out whether she really loves him. Little does she know that an old enemy is lurking, determined to destroy her forever...
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor, Kara Danvers/Diana (Wonder Woman)
Series: Steve Trevor, Amazon Boytoy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892788
Kudos: 10





	1. Mutual Pining

“DIE, UGLY GREEK SLUT!!”

Silver Swan swooped out of the air, her blinding white leotard making her look like a bolt of lightning. The villainess wanted to decapitate Wonder Woman with her razor sharp talons, but the Amazon princess deflected the blow with her bracelets, punched her in the chest and smashed her into a wall.

“You are Greek yourself, idiot!” she retorted, gripping her Godkiller Sword. Hovering up, she positioned herself between the villainess and the panicked guests of the Kane & Wayne Charity Fashion Show in downtown Boston.

“And a slut, and ugly!” Supergirl added, flying in and blasting Silver Swan with her heat vision.

“I AM NOT UGLY!!” Silver Swan bellowed, as if that was the worst taunt ever. She let out an ear piercing cry, shattering the big glass windows, and making Wonder Woman and Supergirl double over in pain. The guests screamed as a hailstorm of razor sharp shards rained down, but a carpet of green flame vaporized them before they could get hit.

“Your ugliness comes from the inside! Why else would you attack a charity fashion show?” Fire sneered.

“I am the most beautiful woman in the world! Everything must revolve around me! I should have been the top model, not that hag over there!” Silver Swan screeched at the emerald skinned flame caster. She flew high up, hovering past a PARADISE ISLAND – FASHION BOUTIQUE BY DIANA PRINCE advertisement board, and divebombed the stage, preparing to finish off the horrified top model, Delilah Tyler.

“Gorilla!” Vixen hissed, and let the Tantu Totem around her neck glow. Harnessing the strength of the powerful simian, the Zambesian superheroine jumped on Silver Swans back, wrestled her wings and caused her to violently veer off course. She punched her in the back and snapped: “Is that why you attacked this fashion show, vain loser?”

“Get off me, you fat black bitch!” she screamed, and Vixen retorted: “Beauty comes in all forms and shapes!”

Silver Swan spun around so violently that the ebony Animage lost her grip, crashing two stories deep through the dinner buffet. Jeering at her lopsided Vixen mask, the villainess spat out: “Soon, the whole world will bask in my beauty! But you are just an insect. Now, I will destroy my nemesis, as HE wishes!!”

Suddenly, her eyes glowed red, and the image of a charred, black tree magically appeared on her chest. Silver Swan soared high in the air, and attacked Wonder Woman in mid air. The Amazon princess dodged her talons, grabbed her wrists and blurted out: “Who is 'HE'?”

“HE is my lord! HE told me where to find you, and HE promised me paradise if I bring HIM your head!!” Silver Swan bellowed. Supergirl punched her so hard in the jaw that she smacked into the ceiling, and retorted: “Sorry, I don't respect women who submit to jerks!”

When the Maid of Steel soared in to finish her off, the villainess suddenly manifested a force field which made her bounce off. Supergirl flew headfirst through the entire hall and crashed into the catwalk.

“Fool! Only an idiot would dare to stand up to HIM, the once and future king of the Multiverse!” Silver Swan slavered. Fire lifted her arms and engulfed her in green flames, but she blasted her with another siren screech and jeered : “I am a creature of the gods! Do you think that mere sparks can harm me?”

Fire held her ears, but grinned through the pain: “No, that was just a distraction!”

While the villainess stared at her, Ice hit her with an Arctic avalanche. The blue skinned snow witch turned her into an ice berg, suffocating her scream and shock freezing her wings. Without horizontal momentum, she fell like a stone, but before impact, Wonder Woman threw her Lasso of Truth, caught her around the waist, and practically mummified her from the neck down with the magic rope.

“So, why don't we talk to each other like rational people?” Wonder Woman snapped. Silver Swan melted her ice gag and screamed: “LET ME GO, SLUT!!”

“Stop swearing, or I will freeze your tongue,” Ice threatened, but Wonder Woman waved her off. Instead, she kneed down, grabbed the Lasso of Truth and hissed: “Silver Swan, who sent you?”

The villainess shook her head, but bound by the magic rope to tell the truth, she rolled her eyes. As if it caused her immense pain, she belched out: “HE sent me! HE wants revenge, and HE promised me eternal beauty if I killed you!”

“Who is 'HE'?”

Silver Swan violently convulsed, but remained silent, and Wonder Woman stared in disbelief. The Lasso of Truth was one of the most powerful artifacts in the Multiverse, and it was not powerful enough to make her say his name. Instead, the image of a black, charred tree appeared on her chest.

“HE is. HE is supreme. HE will kill you,” Silver Swan slavered, rolled her eyes and fell into a coma.

“W-What happened?” Supergirl stammered, and Wonder Woman muttered: “Suffering Sappho, that was an magical emergency off switch. She rather fled into the abyss than confess anything.”

“Typical bully,” Supergirl spat out, but Vixen mumbled: “I don't know. Silver Swan is vain, vengeful and shallow, but she is not a killer.”

“Whoever sent her, he made her deliver a message,” Wonder Woman muttered, pointing at her chest. It showed a charred black tree, whose venomous roots and twisted branches hissed with dark, evil magic.

“I lived in the Zambesian jungle, what is that tree?” Vixen muttered, staring at it from behind her fox mask.

“I know South American fauna, I don't recognize that it either,” Fire muttered, and Ice shuddered: “That tree gives me the creeps. It seems unnatural.”

“This requires further analysis, but our job is done. Let the civil service do their thing,” Wonder Woman concluded, while police and ambulance trickled in and helped the shocked, but unharmed guests. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her elbow, and a second later, Delilah Tyler flung her arms around her and sobbed: “Wonder Woman, thank you! Thank you so much for saving me!”

“You are welcome, and it was a team effort. I am sorry this harlot destroyed your show, you spent months planning it,” the Amazon princess sighed, but the supermodel replied: “Oh, don't feel bad. It sucks for now, but when Lois Lane reports it on the news, we will still get enough donations. But yes, I feel sorry for the nice wardrobe.”

Both looked in disgust at the PARADISE ISLAND dresses in the backstage, on which Mari had endlessly toiled on. Now, they were torn to ribbons by Silver Swan's attack. Then Delilah Tyler cupped her hand and whispered into her ear: “I am so grateful you saved me, Diana. I felt so defenseless, maybe I will take my mother's ray gun and follow her footsteps after all.”

“You have a fantastic model career, Delilah, and I know how much work you invested. But if you decide to become Phantom Lady, you have my full support!”

“Thank you so much, Diana,” she smiled and kissed her on the cheek. In the background, Ice held up a charred white, figure hugging dress and muttered: “I am really pissed off. I was the next one on the runway, and I spent weeks working out to fit into that stupid dress!”

“That workout wasn't in vain, honey, I like your body VERY much. Maybe I can show you tonight?” Fire grinned, slapping her wife in her fantastic buttocks. Ice retorted: “You are an awful, horny bitch. Of course I want to!”

While the police secured the area, the five women discreetly disappeared, changed back into their civilian identities and helped clean the mess up. But Diana thoughts never left that mysterious charred tree, and she had an uneasy feeling about Silver Swan's boss.

* * *

“Hi, ladies!” Steve greeted his boss Diana Prince and her personal assistant Kara Danvers, when they entered the PARADISE ISLAND boutique on Monday morning.

“Good morning, Steve! How was your weekend seminar?” she smiled, giving him a friendly hug.

“It was great, Diana! That Michael Holt guy is really a computer whiz, and very good with online accounting. Now I can file our reports even faster!” he beamed, taking in her sweet perfume. With a flattered smile, she replied: “Splendid! That is nice to hear!”

“Yeah, but I am very sorry that our fashion show got trashed. I saw the mess on TV, it was bad. I know you worked your tails off for it,” Steve muttered, and Diana frowned.

“Weeks of toil down the drain, that idiotic Silver Swan deserves to rot in jail,” Kara spat out, showing justified anger instead of her normal meek, nerdy demeanor.

“If I can help, I would be happy to!” Steve offered, and Diana sighed: “Thank you, Steve, you can help Mari stack the crates in our storage room.”

“No problem!” he replied. When Diana and Kara walked past him, he whispered: “Lunch together as usual, Diana?”

“Of course, Steve!” she grinned, and Kara smiled approvingly. When he wanted to walk into the storage room, he overheard his two colleagues Bea da Costa and Tora Olafsdottir swearing at their computer. When he stuck his head in, he asked: “Is there a problem?”

“Our stupid PC won't start!” they complained. When they tried to turn it on, the motherboard beeped ominously, and Steve immediately diagnosed: “Oh, I think one of the memory chips is broken.”

“Can you fix it?”

“Just give me a second!”

Steve pulled the power plug, opened the PC and saw the charred remains of a short circuited memory chip. He carefully extracted it, plugged the computer back in and booted it, and this time, it went flawlessly. He concluded: “There you go! Your PC will run slightly slower, because you now only have three memory chips instead of four. But to answer emails and do slides, it's more than enough.”

“Oh, you saved our day!” Bea and Tora beamed. They saucily winked at him and purred: “You deserve a kiss. Do you want us to kiss you, or rather, each other?”

“What if I am greedy and demand both?” Steve grinned.

“Oh, good answer!” Tora giggled. First, they sandwiched Steve, and Bea kissed his left cheek, and she his right. Then, they locked eyes and sexily made out, showing off their wedding rings and letting him feast on their beauty.

“I know you two are dying to keep me around, but I got to help another pretty lady,” Steve grinned, and they blew him a kiss and smiled: “Come back anytime!”

Steve liked working with Bea and Tora. They were smart, flirty, and wholesome, and he was flattered they regarded him as their “straight best friend”.

Steve went into the storage room, saw head seamstress Mari Makabe stack crates and greeted her: “Hi, Mari! Diana sent me down to help you.”

“Oh, thank you! These boxes are heavy,” she panted, wiping her brow. When Steve lifted the first crates, he muttered: “What's in there, gold?”

“Cloth, miles and miles of it. Handle with care, some comes from Zambesia!”

“Oh, Diana finally said yes?”

“Yes! Thanks to your useful advice, I can now make Zambesian themed clothes with Zambesian fabric! Isn't that great? But I hope we have better luck than with our last show,” she muttered.

“I am really sorry what happened. I know you spent long nights designing your dresses.”

“Thanks. I still feel like crap, but at least Silver Swan got punished,” Mari muttered, feeling slightly better when she recalled that Vixen had managed to punch her. While Steve stacked crates, she retrieved a small box full of buttons and said: “Oh, these go to the top shelf.”

“Can I help you?” he asked, but she smiled: “No problem, this girl can do it herself!”

Mari walked on a stool, stood on the tips of her toes and put the box on the highest shelf. Her tight tank top and her figure hugging jeans brought out her toned arms, her slim waist, the long gazelle legs and her perfectly shaped buttocks. Steve noticed she was not wearing a bra, causing her firm ebony boobs to sway in a very sexy way. He tried not to peek, and was a bit relieved when she stepped down and helped him stack crates again.

“Thank you, Steve, you really helped me,” Mari smiled, when they finally finished, “I will go back to my drawing board. What will you do now?”

“Boring, but necessary financial reports. The last thing we guys need is trouble with the IRS.”

“Indeed! Thank you, and good luck!” Mari beamed. When he walked out, she giggled softly. She had caught him peeking at her boobs, but grateful for his help and discretion, she had decided to give him a show.

When lunch finally came, Steve eagerly picked up Diana and took her out to the nice Greek restaurant they had discovered. Soon, Diana was enjoying a mouth watering Moussaka, and Steve a scrumptious Gyros.

“I like this place, Steve. It makes me feel at home,” she smiled, enjoyed her bite of Greek feta and looked admiringly at the frescos and statues. Steve greedily wolfed down the spicy meat and confirmed: “The food is fantastic, Diana, and I learned to trust your recommendations. You know a lot about a lot of things!"

"I just pay attention, Steve. Not only the food is nice, you are, too. Your all-black outfit of shirt, jeans and sneakers make you look super sharp!" she smiled, and he gasped: "Oh, thank you, Diana! Kara gave me some style advice."

"It worked! I always knew you were a smart person, and now you look like one, too. My business friends already ask who that handsome hunk behind the counter is," Diana giggled, and he retorted: "You flatter me. If I only had one percent of your smarts, Diana, I would be a god among men. If you want to see a real hunk, look at that mural behind you!"

He gazed at a spectacular wall painting, which featured a tall, muscular man holding a shining cloth, surrounded by proud, majestic animals. Diana adjusted her horn rimmed glasses, analyzed the picture and smiled: “This is classic Greek iconography. It shows the Greek hero Jason, holding the Golden Fleece, standing among the gods."

"The gods? I only see an eagle, a peacock, an owl, a snake, a stag, a tortoise, and a dove," Steve muttered, but Diana grinned: “Well, they respectively stand for Zeus, Hera, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, and Aphrodite.”

“Oh, it's a metaphor! Nice to know. Most animals seem logical, but why did fast Hermes choose the tortoise?!” he exclaimed, and she giggled: “Because Gods love irony, us Greeks invented it. But remember, the tortoise beat the hare!”

“I am so ignorant about Greek mythology. The only Greek figure I know is Wonder Woman, and she doesn't count.”

“Oh, her,” Diana sighed, feeling flattered and guilty at the same time. Steve misread her expression and muttered: “Sorry, Diana, I just can't stop talking about her.”

“No, it's just… ironic that you discount Wonder Woman. She is an Amazon, daughter of Queen Hippolyta and Zeus himself. She is a very young member of the Greek Pantheon.”

“I didn't know you liked Amazons,” Steve replied astonished, but Diana smiled: “They are the epitome of female strength, smarts, and style. It is impossible to be a Greek woman and don't feel proud of them!”

Steve stared at his boss, who was the strongest, smartest and most beautiful woman he knew. Suddenly, he took her hand, stroked her slender wrist with the elegant bracelet and whispered: “Diana, now I suddenly see it.”

“W-What?”

“Amazons are the epitome of female strength, smarts, and style. Diana, I finally found you out. You are an Amazon!!”

“No!” she gasped, jumped up in her chair and feared he had found out her secret identity.

"Yes, you are," Steve insisted, admiring her brains, brawns and beauty instead. He gazed so deeply into Diana's eyes that she furiously blushed. Suddenly, Steve bowed forward, wrapped his arm around her shoulder and made out with her.

 _Suffering Sappho,_ Diana's mind raced, while her eyes were wide open, and her body rigid from head to toe. But then, she hungrily responded and French kissed him.

“Mmmff?!” both suddenly gasped in horror. Diana and Steve pushed each other away and stared wide eyed at each other, unable to process what just happened.

“I'm sorry, that was very unprofessional,” Steve muttered, his cheeks burning with shame, but Diana retorted: “No, Steve, I startled you.”

Both deliciously avoided each other's gaze. Their cheeks were red with embarrassment, but their lips were burning, their hands were trembling, and their legs were touching. The air was brimming with sexual tension, and their eyes glazed over with mutual pining. But suddenly, Diana's mobile went off. She took the call, muttering: “Hi Kara! What's up?”

Steve was relieved and disappointed that his best friend had interrupted them. Cupping her hand to not annoy the other guests, he heard her mumble something about a sudden dress redesign, fabric shortage and time pressure. When Diana ended, she sighed: “I am so sorry, Steve, but I am needed in the office now.”

“No problem, Diana,” he replied, forcing himself to smile, “can I interest you in a movie tonight?”

“Thank you, Steve, but sadly, I probably have to work late,” Diana muttered, paid her food and quickly left. Steve looked after her and thought more than ever: _Diana, you are_ _my_ _Amazon._

* * *

After a long, hard day at work, Diana, Kara, Mari, Bea and Tora released their pent up tension by working out in their secret lair beneath the PARADISE ISLAND boutique, built by Bruce Wayne and fine tuned by Barbara Gordon. Their HQ featured a state of the art surveillance system, advanced healing chambers and a superhero gym, in which the five women exercised. Diana and Kara took turns bench pressing graviton weights, which made them lift the equivalent of a small aeroplane. Mari worked the treadmill, running in full cheetah sprint, while Bea did the leg press, and Tora the butterfly machine.

After a hard, rewarding workout, they moved to the luxurious spa in the next hall. The five women gratefully showered, soaping up their strong, powerful bodies and nursing their sore muscles with warm water.

“I am still thinking of Silver Swan. Her attack was bad enough, but her words were even more unsettling,” Diana muttered, while she washed her long black hair.

“I hope she rots in jail. My leg still looks awful!” Kara groaned, cringing at an ugly purple bruise.

“Take it easy, you two. We fried bigger fish before,” Mari smiled, using the opportunity to shave her ebony armpits, legs and crotch, “whatever happens, we are ready!”

“Indeed!” Bea and Tora confirmed, soaping each other up and kneading each others' muscles. After showering, they entered the big whirlpool and sighed cozily when they submerged themselves in warm, bubbling water. Waiting until everybody had settled, Diana summoned all her courage and declared: “Ladies, I have something to tell you. Steve and I kissed today, and I no longer want to wait. I want to ask him to be my boyfriend, and reveal my secret identity.”

The four women stared at her. Mari gasped: “Diana, that is so risky! Once it's out, there is no way back!”

“This affects us all, too,” Bea muttered, and Tora agreed: “Once Steve knows that Diana Prince is Wonder Woman, he will find out that her colleague Tora Olafsdottir is Ice... and that everyone else working at PARADISE ISLAND's wears a cape, too!"

“Yes, but I have no problem if Steve knows Kara Danvers is Supergirl. He is totally trustworthy, and he is a cutie pie!” Kara interjected.

“He is! Today, he repaired our broken PC in no time,” Bea smiled, and Mari added: “He also stacked my crates, that was super nice. Also thanks to him, I finally got my Zambesian fabric!”

“I am happy you girls like Steve, too. I love him, and my Lasso of Truth already confirmed that he loves me, too. But Wonder Woman and him already have…a-an intense sexual relation. W-won't he feel betrayed if I out myself?”

Mari took her hand and whispered: “Diana, you really want to come clean, and I admire that. But Steve is a honest guy, he could be hurt.”

“But you are neither the first nor the last superhero to sleep with a clueless partner. I mean, Clark dated Lois for several years until he outed himself. Take it from me, she didn't take it very well at first… but in time, she understood. Outing is like a wind that catches a flame. It snuffs out the little ones, but ignites the big ones.”

“That's why I date superheroes in the first place,” Bea giggled, kissing her wife Tora on the lips, then became serious and continued: “Diana, when I was young, dating girls as a girl was a straight up crime… and still, I dared to, and it paid off. You only live once, Diana.”

“Maybe you can date him while keeping your secret identity?” Mari suggested, but Kara frowned: “Do you want a relationship in which your partner always lies to you?”

Diana confessed: “I am scared that the truth will hurt Steve. What if he gets kidnapped, maimed or killed, only because he knows my secret identity… or even 'just' breaks up because he isn't able to cope?”

“Diana, it works the other way around, too. What if you hurt Steve by NOT telling him, he gets kidnapped, maimed or killed because he never found out… or 'just' breaks up because he thinks you are not trustworthy?” Tora suggested.

“You people are disgustingly level headed,” Diana muttered, submerging her head in shame. When she reappeared, Kara smiled: “As your shared best friend, I suggest you two go for it. I already had a threesome with you two, and I think you are meant for each other!”

The five women blushed for different reasons. Diana and Kara giggled embarrassedly, while Bea and Tora stared in horrified delight, and Mari groaned in honest envy. Latter took their hands and sighed: “Don't worry, you two, we already talked it out. It was an emergency, and Steve showed his virility when it counted most.”

Diana and Kara furiously blushed, but their three friends smiled. The Amazon princess sighed: “So if, IF, I out myself, how will you cope? As Tora said, if I reveal my secret identity, it will force your hand.”

“I have no problem outing myself. Every day, I feel bad for hiding Supergirl from him,” Kara replied, and Mari added: “Steve is trustworthy. If I tell him that I am Vixen, I don't even think it will change much between us.”

“When Tora and me told Steve we were a lesbian couple, he took it like a boss. After that outing, telling him about Fire will be easy,” Bea grinned. Tora agreed: “I also think it is worth it. Love is a battlefield, and you will win!”

Diana stared at her friends, then flung her arms around them and sobbed: “You are the best!”

“We all have your back, Diana!” Kara smiled. All women smiled when their boss cried happy tears, and took turns kissing them in gratitude. She sniffed: “By Aphrodite, I will never forget what sacrifice you girls offered me tonight. To not waste it, I must find out if I really love Steve Trevor.”

“Fantastic!” Kara beamed. Diana smiled at her four friends, then whispered with a low, very sexy voice: “When I am bound with my Lasso of Truth, making intense love will reveal the person who I truly desire. Can you tie me up and fuck my brains out?”

Her four friends giggled at each other, and then smiled: “Of course!”

* * *

Back in his bachelor pad, Steve watched TV of his usual pastime, the Red Sox game. But instead of watching every pitch with bated breath, his mind trailed off. For the umpteenth time, he ruminated about Diana's kiss: _Was I too brash? Was I too timid? Did I ruin everything?_

Her tongue had been sweetest ambrosia, and her entire expression told him she had enjoyed it, too. Steve didn't know what was worse, her breaking it off, or her shocked expression afterwards. The madding thing was, the kiss reminded him of somebody, but he simply could not remember.

“Great Scott, I need some distraction,” Steve muttered, sat behind his computer and searched for porn. With a guilty conscience, he surfed to his favorite fetish site: VIRTUAL VIXXXENS, superhero porn. He ignored the most popular pairings of Superman/Batman, Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy and Nightwing/Batgirl, and cringed while typing, “Wonder Woman/Supergirl” into the search bar.

After skipping the first two results, Steve clicked at a video which depicted “Supergirl” tying up “Wonder Woman” and ravaging her with the help of several "henchwomen". Even for porn standards, it was laughably over the top. But Steve was in such a funk that he zipped down his pants, guiltily grabbed his junk and started the video.

* * *

Headed by Diana, the five women climbed out of the whirlpool and headed into the massage room. It was a dimly lit chamber with pastel colored tiles, a medical cabinet and several cupboards full of fragrances, oils and balsams. Mood setting soul music filled the air, and their nostrils took in the soothing aroma of roses and citrus. The centerpiece of the massage room was the large bed with a firm, but comfortable mattress, covered with elegant white drapes. The frame was made of reinforced Nth metal, courtesy of Hawkgirl, strong enough to withstand Wonder Woman's passion.

“One very intense love making for Diana. Make it a good one, girls!” Kara grinned, and her three friends nodded. Diana lay on her stomach, put on her blindfold and relaxed. She purred with approval when Kara and Mari drizzled warm oil on her back, and her four friends kneaded it into her strong, curvy body. Each taking one side, the duo massaged her broad shoulders, her chiseled arms and her powerful back, while Bea and Tora did the same with her slim waist, the perfect peach of her buttocks, and her long, toned legs. Diana felt all tension evaporate, and purred like a happy cat. After several sensual minutes, Kara smiled: “Are you ready to get your brains fucked out, Diana?”

“Oh yes, I am!”

On cue, the four women gently turned her on the back. Kara took Diana's Lasso of Truth and carefully tied her wrists and ankles to the bedposts, making sure that the rope was neither too tight not too slack.

“All fine?” she asked. Diana tried to wriggle in her bonds, hardly managed a stir, and beamed: “Perfect!”

“So, girls, let's get prepared!” Kara smiled.

On cue, Bea lovingly licked the ball gag and strapped it in Diana's mouth. Next, Tora took the elegant nipple clamps and snapped them against Diana's ear, making her jump. With tantalizing slowness, she drew it her Diana's earlobes, her armpits and her bosom, until she carefully snapped them into her quivering nipples.

“UNHH!!” Diana moaned into her gag, already drooling uncontrollably over her heaving, swollen boobs. Kara let her settle, then asked: “Is everything okay?”

“Ys! Ys!” the blindfolded and gagged Diana nodded.

“You know the drill. If you feel discomfort, immediately say the safeword, 'Oklahoma'. Now repeat it once!” Kara explained, making sure everything was safe, sane and consensual. Diana mumbled through the gag: “OCHLA'OMA!”

“Good girl!” Kara smiled, and gave her thumbs up. As an Amazon, Diana reacted very strongly to bondage. It was her greatest nightmare to be tied up against her will, but her biggest kink to be bound consensually. It was Diana's hen night, and her four friends eagerly spoiled her.

“Now relax, Diana. Enjoy the show, and find out if you really love Steve,” Kara smiled, rubbing her hands with baby oil, and Mari whispered into her ear: “Have fun!”

“Nhh!!” Diana moaned, drooling out of her ball gag. She purred like a cat when they drizzled warm oil over her body, and the four women massaged her strong, curvy body. Each taking a side, Kara and Mari kneaded her broad shoulders, her chiseled arms, and her big, perfectly shaped Wonder Jugs. Further down, Bea and Tora did the same with her six pack, her thunder thighs and her long, toned legs. With sly grins, each woman took turns teasing, kissing and gently nibbling Diana's swollen, clamped nipples.

* * *

A few moments into Steve's video, “Supergirl” had taken “Wonder Woman's” lasso, bound her onto a rack and was evilly groping her with three garishly clad henchwomen.

 _“_ _Oh, Supergirl! I thought we were friends!”_ the “Amazon princess” cried, and the “Maid of Steel” retorted: _“No, and now I will teach you loving submission!”_

“Enough cheese to feed Switzerland,” Steve cringed. This “Supergirl” was dressed as a blond bimbo, who bore little resemblance to the real thing, and “Wonder Woman” had surgically enhanced megatits and was even worse. But the worst thing was that how incredibly it turned him on. His erection jumped when “Supergirl” put nipple clamps on “Wonder Woman's” enormous boobs, silenced her with a ball gag, and her henchwomen groped her thrashing body.

* * *

“Mmm!!” the Amazon princess gasped, sweetly struggling in her bonds. It brought out her massive biceps, her powerful shoulders and the immaculately shaved armpits. Diana bit on her gag, making her drool all over her enormous Wonder Jugs. Her perfectly shaved labia glistened.

Kara and Mari rubbed their dense, perky tits into Diana's deep bosom, and the Amazon princess purred with delight. Kara's alabaster, Mari's ebony and Diana's golden boobs were a perfect kaleidoscope of female beauty. Further down, Bea and Tora licked, nibbled and gently bit her ribcage, her toes, and the back of her knees. Diana moaned into her gag, deliciously thrashing in her unbreakable bonds. Her hips bucked, but Kara smiled: “No, Diana, you must wait.”

The Amazon princess groaned in frustration, while her four friends caressed every square inch of her body, except the parts she truly wanted. Making sure nobody touched her quivering femininity, they caressed the pressure spots on her hands and feet. Kara erotically scissored her fingers with Diana's, and her moans revealed that she badly wanted to scissor her in another way.

The four women swapped places, and Diana eagerly purred when she made out with Bea and Tora. With evil grins, both girls stroked, licked and kissed her swollen nipples. On cue, Bea heated the nubs with small flames, while Tora shock froze them with her ice powers.

“NN!!” Diana groaned, jumping in her bonds as fire and ice tortured her clamped strawberries. She thrashed in pain and pleasure, as Bea's red hot mouth and Tora's ice cold tongue caressed her luscious lips, her soft neck, her quivering armpits, and the deep valley of her bosom.

“Look how wet she is,” Kara smiled, while Mari and her sweetly frustrated Diana by kissing, nibbling and licking her, but only from the knees down. The Amazon princess tried to move her thighs up and down for relief, but was bound so tightly that she only could move the tiniest fraction. Then, Kara licked her silky inner thighs, causing Diana to jump, then motioned Mari to knead her knees and tantalizing slowly work her way upward.

“HHH!!” Diana groaned into her gag, wildly bucking her hips. Kara sharply snapped: “Stay still, or I will stop!”

Diana reluctantly stopped, whimpering with unfulfilled lust. It tugged at Kara's heartstrings, but she forced herself to draw out her caresses. Diana gasped when she stroked, licked and gently kissed her inner thighs, and Mari massaged the perfect peach of her buttocks. The two women took turns spoiling her down there, making Diana groan in anticipation. A steady stream of love juices trickled down her quivering thighs, while inch by inch, Kara's and Mari's kisses approached her hot, glistening cunt. The Amazon princess groaned in sweet agony.

* * *

Steve beat his meat while “Supergirl” evilly fingered the bound and gagged “Wonder Woman” while her henchwomen licked, kissed and bit her. Like in all porn flicks, the “Amazon princess” struggled at first, then let it happen, and finally enjoyed it. "Supergirl" busily fisted her while her henchwomen began to penetrate her in both holes. The actress playing “Wonder Woman” was an absolute pro, perfectly moaning into her gag, thrashing in her bonds and feigning hunger and arousal. Steve was ashamed at his raging erection, then went past the point of no return and feverishly jerked himself off.

* * *

“Ahh… ahh… ahh…” Diana whimpered, straining in her bonds and desperately trying to stay still. She clenched her jaw, bit her gag and inhaled sharply while Bea and Tora licked her wet, throbbing nipples. Finally, Mari let her Tantu Totem glow and smiled: “Snake!”

She harnessed the power of the slithering reptile, feeling her tongue become flexible and muscular. Diana moaned form the bottom of her heart when Mari started to her eat out. Her big, fleshy sugar walls nearly vacuumed her face in, but it was no match for her superpowered tongue. Mari flicked it so hard and fast that it almost became a blur, torturing Diana's swollen clit, then her quivering anus with superhuman lashes. Her smoothly shaved labia drizzled hot, sweet honey, which Mari eagerly lapped up.

“Girls, now for the finishing touch!” Kara grinned. She had strapped a giant, eight inch phallus around her waist, Diana's favorite toy. Tora covered it with a nice layer of ice, then Bea torched it with her flames, to make the surface wet and slippery.

“You are so hot, Diana,” Kara purred, put the frozen tip at Diana's entrance, wound up with her Superhips and then plunged it into her scorching hot, quivering pussy.

“UNHHH!!” the Amazon princess screamed, when the dildo filled her up and nearly split her into two. It was like extinguishing red hot metal in Arctic water, making Diana thrash with pain and pleasure. Kara kissed her sweaty forehead, letting her settle in, and then evilly smiled: “Diana, I am going to fuck your brains out!”

“Ahh!!” the Amazon princess moaned, when Kara's first thrust nearly put her through the mattress. Diana arched her back, greedily spreading her thunder thighs to receive Kara's enormous strap on. She wasted no time, rapidly picking up speed and force. Kara thrust her Superhips so hard and fast that she nearly became a blur, jackhammering Diana with superhuman force. At the same time, Mari mercilessly abused her throbbing clit. Their combined force would have split a mortal woman into two, but the Amazon princess screamed with lust, almost bit through her gag, thrashed in her bonds and nearly broke the bedframe.

* * *

Steve moaned loudly when “Supergirl” put on a giant strap on dildo and fucked “Wonder Woman's” brains out, while her henchwomen fingered each of her orifices. It was absurd, degrading and utterly unrealistic, but the video absolutely mesmerized him. Steve furiously jerked himself off, stroking the entire length of his rock hard cock. His throbbing shaft was slick with precum, allowing the perfect, shameless wank. But suddenly, he closed his eyes and cried out: “Diana! DIANAA!!”

* * *

“Stv!! STVV!!” Diana moaned, while Bea and Tora made out with her, and Kara fucked her brains out. It enormously turned her on, and was grateful that Mari thrust her fingers into her sopping cunt. Her ebony colleague was able to match her superhuman rhythm, fingering both Kara's cunt and Diana's asshole, making both scream with ecstasy.

“This is so sexy,” Bea gasped, feeling her own, rock hard nipples, and Tora muttered: “I am so wet myself!”

Kara was pounding Diana so hard that the massive Nth metal bed jumped up and down. Incredibly, Mari matched her stroke for stroke, fisting the Amazon princess every time her Kryptonian penetrated her. With every thrust, Diana's strong, powerful body was groped by Bea's flaming hands, and fingered by Tora's ice cold fingers. Their digits met at her swollen, clamped nipples, making her convulse in her unbreakable rope.

“Ahh! Ahh! AAHH!!” Diana squealed in pain and pleasure, almost choking on her gag. She let out long, high pitched screams, throwing her head back in ecstasy as she was drilled in both holes. Kara joined in, and both women loudly cried, making the mattress slick with sweat, saliva and love juices. With every thrust, an unbearable tension built up in her body, multiplied by Bea's and Tora's boob groping, and Mari's fingers in her sensitive anus. Finally, Diana's muscles tensed up, and she bucked her hips, crushed the giant dildo with her cramping vaginal muscles and violently came.

“STEVE! OH STEVE!!” she cried out, bound by the Lasso of Truth to reveal her heart's desire. Her strong, powerful body was hit by a firework of orgasms, shattering her in body and soul. Diana convulsed with loud, high pitched screams, violently thrashed in her bonds, and nearly broke her unbreakable bed. A waterfall of love juices squirted out of her ravaged cunt, which drenched Kara's chiseled six pack and made Mari drown in delicious, sticky cum. While Diana feverishly rode out her orgasm, Bea, Tora and Kara hungrily made out with her, and Mari greedily lapped up her love juices.

In the end, all five women just laid there, basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Diana rolled her eyes back and drooled, unable to lift a single finger. The room smelled of pure, unadulterated sex, making Aphrodite smile.

Finally, Kara stirred, removed Diana's gag and kissed her. She looked into her eyes and purred: “Diana, you screamed 'Steve' when you came. You really love him, don't you?”

“Yes, I do,” Diana confessed, and Mari clapped her hands and crooned: “Oh, this is so sweet!”

“I like Steve, too. I hope you two become as happy as us two,” smiled Bea, and hugged her wife Tora. Diana held still as her friends carefully undid her, removed the gag, freed her from the nipple clamps, untied her wrists and ankles, and finally pulled the monstrous dildo out of her sopping cunt. But instead of feeling relief, her vagina felt empty and void, and she painfully realized that even the best sex paled against real love.

“Tomorrow, I will confess,” she whispered, and overlooked the shadow of a charred tree in the background.

* * *

“DIANA! OH DIANA!!” Steve cried out, when he violently came and jizzed hot semen all over his hand. “Supergirl” had just made “Wonder Woman” come, and in an almost sweet twist ending, the “Amazon princess” had broken free and delivered the corrupted “Maid of Steel” and her henchwomen to the police. There was a follow up video called “Supergirl's tied up confession ft. Harley Quinn”, but Steve clicked it away.

“Great Scott, I am such a horny bastard,” he muttered. Feeling incredibly guilty, he wiped off his dick, washed his hands and mentally prostrated himself in front of Diana. Instead of feeling relief, his cock felt empty and void, and he painfully realized that even the best porn paled against real love.

“Tomorrow, I will confess,” he whispered, and overlooked the shadow of a charred tree in the background.


	2. Finally the Boytoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the Boytoy Saga... at least for now ;)

The next morning, everything pointed to a slow, boring day at the PARADISE ISLAND fashion boutique. Bea helped customers choose from the latest fashion, Steve put new dresses on the mannequins, and Tora did cashier duties. In the far corner, Diana and Kara discussed a financial report, and in the back office, Mari worked her drawing board.

Steve was putting a Zambesian themed summer dress on his mannequin, stealing looks at his boss and his BFF. Both Diana and Kara looked a bit tired, as if they had pulled an all nighter. When a bleary eyed Kara passed him with a double frappucino. He greeted her: “Good morning, Kara! Slow morning up to now, eh?”

“Indeed, but it is not always a bad thing,” she yawned, pinching herself between her bespectacled eyes.

“Yeah, you only drink double frappucinos if you are really stressed. Did you pull an all nighter? Diana and you look kind of overworked,” he remarked. Kara blurted out: “Yes, we didn't sleep much last night.”

“Yeah, designing fashion is tough,” Steve replied, overlooking that a horrified Kara pressed both hands in front of her mouth. He innocently whispered: “Do you know Diana's schedule today?”

“W-what? Oh, that,” Kara stammered, relieved that he ignored her burning red cheeks, “as far as I know, she has nothing special planned for today.”

“Good! Kara, I think I am going to make my move. I will ask Diana for a date, and pose the question if she wants to become my girlfriend,” Steve blurted out.

“Oh!” Kara gasped. He nervously replied: “Do you think that is a bad idea?”

“N-no, Steve, it just caught me off guard. I didn't think things were so serious between you,” she lied, and he insisted: “They are, Kara! We kissed yesterday, but I was too scared to follow through. I must know or die trying.”

Kara winced with sympathy, but didn't dare to speak up. Suddenly, a group of elegantly dressed people entered the boutique, and she used the opportunity to make a quick getaway and to utter: “Oh, customers! Can we talk later?”

“Sure!” Steve replied, and greeted the five smartly dressed newcomers: “Hi, can I help you?”

“No thanks, we are just looking around,” a blond woman replied, and he answered: “Just suit yourself!”

Steve noted their matching looks. Everyone wore pinstripe suits with sharp looking canes, and on their lapels he saw a pin with the flaming logo “SEAR – the fire inside”. _Probably people from the wood industry on a_ _business trip,_ he assumed. While they browsed the mod section, Steve suddenly shuddered. He turned around and jumped when Diana was standing in front of him.

“G-good morning, Diana!” Steve stammered. He nearly bowled over his mannequin, but she didn't seem to notice. His boss gazed warmly through her horn rimmed glasses and smiled: “Hello, Steve! Nice to see you hard at work. How are our mannequins doing?”

“I am nearly finished. Mari gave me some cool looking dresses, and I want to fit them perfectly!”

“That's the spirit!” Diana beamed, putting her hands on her hips. Suddenly, she locked eyes with him and asked: “Steve, can I speak to you for a minute?”

The pinstripe group had scattered. Each person browsed a different section, but neither one seemed to need his services. He stammered: “S-Sure!”

Diana led him into a quiet corner of the boutique, and Steve's mouth suddenly became bone dry. Towering over him in her stilettos, she locked eyes with him and whispered: “Steve, we need to talk.”

He jumped up, and began to tremble all over his body. Diana gently, but firmly took his hands. He felt her trademark bracelets rub over his wrists, and she pleaded: “Steve, please calm down.”

Steve finally dared to look at her. Diana's appearance with the black trouser suit and the white blouse was spectacular as usual, but the eyes behind her horn rimmed glasses seemed sleep deprived.

“Diana, I knew this moment would come,” Steve croaked, fearing for both his love and his job, but instead of dressing him down, she muttered: “Me, too, Steve.”

There was the most awkward pause ever, with both avoiding and pining for each other's gaze. Finally, Diana whispered: “Steve, we have grown very close. Usually, I keep people at arm's length, and rarely become intimate with anyone. Do you think I am odd?”

“Odd? Diana, you are the strongest, smartest, and most beautiful woman I know!”

“You are so sweet and honest, Steve! Did you notice I never opened up about my private life?”

“W-what are you talking about?” he quipped. Suddenly, his mind raced: _I_ _s her_ _lipstick redder, her mascara darker and her_ _outfit_ _sexier than usual?_

“I feel that I was never 100 percent honest with you. Steve. There is something I must tell you about me. If you hate me, I will accept it, but I won't hide it anymore,” Diana blurted out, suddenly trembling all over her body.

“Wait, are you a lesbian? If yes, great, and I will accept it!” Steve blurted out. Diana closed her eyes and retorted: “No, I am bisexual, but that is not the point!”

“It isn't?” Steve muttered, feeling puzzled. She uttered: “Look at my wrists. Do you notice my bracelets?”

“Yeah, they are stunning!” he smiled, but she retorted: “Yes, and don't they seem odd?”

“Wearing thick hand jewelry?” he asked, and Diana blurted out: “Yes, who else does?”

“Every stylish woman?” Steve replied. Diana rolled her eyes in despair, and he felt confused. Suddenly, she went rigid, staring him down as if he was the devil incarnate. For a horrible moment, Steve feared he had uttered an inexcusable insult, but then noticed she was not glaring at him, but _th_ _r_ _ough_ him. He felt his hairs stand up, and suddenly noticed that four pinstripes stood exactly in each corner of the boutique, and had planted their canes into the ground. The blond woman had walked up to him with a red hot glare, and Steve stammered: “H-Hello again! C-Can I do anything for you?”

“Steve, get behind me,” Diana hissed, locking eyes with the mysterious lady. Her smile that made Steve's blood freeze. Suddenly, the blond woman uttered a foul word in an even fouler language. On cue, the canes of the four pinstripes grew into evil, black growths, with venomous roots that made the concrete floor burst. Thorny branches snapped around like whiplashes, and the stems grew so fast that it broke the ceiling.

“Out of my way!” she slavered, grabbed his shoulder and threw him through the entire boutique. Steve cried in panic as he was flung with superhuman force, crashing through several racks of clothing and bowling over his precious mannequins.

“STEVE!!” Diana screamed in horror. Suddenly, the blond woman's eyes became catlike, saber teeth grew out of her mouth, and her powerful, impossibly limber body was covered with fiery orange fur.

“Die, Amazon!!” the werecat bellowed, trying to decapitate Diana with her razor sharp claws. The Amazon princess parried the blow with her bracelets, and bellowed: “Cheetah! What are you doing here, Barbara Ann?!”

With superhuman speed, the feline felon jumped the Amazon and made them fly through the entire boutique. Cheetah tried to bite out Diana's throat, but she rammed her underarm into her jaw, somersaulted over the root covered ground and flung her into a wall.

“Thanks to HIM, I finally found you, Diana!!” the grave robber slavered, jumping to her feet. With horror, the Amazon princess saw evil runes glowing on her chest, forming a charred black tree, whose venomous roots and twisted branches hissed with dark, evil magic. In the background, the “pinstripes” had given up their human form, and now were rabid demons with canine faces, bloody horns, hooved legs and whiplashing tails.

“What do you want, Barbara Ann? Do you want to plunder Greek graves again?” Diana snapped, while the evil growths consumed her boutique like a cancer. Cheetah licked her lipless fangs and replied: “No, I don't want your gold, I want you head! HE promised to reward me well.”

“I have no idea who HE is, but you are not trashing our shop!” Kara bellowed, striking Cheetah down with her heat vision. When she flew in to punch her through the wall, black branches burst out of the walls, snatched her in mid air and smacked her to the ground. With evil grins, the demons moved in to finish her off.

“KARA!!” Mari screamed, let her Tantu Totem glow and uttered: “Rhino!”

Harnessing the power of the incredibly strong ungulate, she stormed forward and smashed the incoming demons into the wall. Their sulphur smell almost made her retch, but Mari grabbed one fiend's throat and wanted to take his head off.

“Not so fast, poser!” Cheetah screamed, jumped her from behind and pinned her against a wall. While the two women struggled, the werecat licked her neck and and slavered: “You only pretend to be feral, I truly am!”

“Why do you rob my ancestor's graves?” Mari spat out, but Cheetah retorted: “Because I can!”

With a merciless slash, she tore Mari's crop top to ribbons and ripped the Tantu Totem necklace off her neck. The Zambesian seamstress screamed as if her soul had been ripped from her body. Cheetah drooled over her convulsing ebony breasts and jeered: “You can be HIS slave, whore!”

“The only slave is you!” Bea snapped, lifting her hands and striking the werecat down with green flames. While Cheetah screamed like a scalded cat, she aimed at the demons. Her eyes grew wide as they just grinned evilly, and she muttered: “Flames versus hell spawns? Bad idea!”

“I got your back!” Tora grinned, blasting them with ice instead. The demons cried out in horror when they were covered in a deadly blanket of snow, sleet and cold, their mortal enemies.

“Thanks!” Diana grinned, while she freed Kara and gave Mari her Tantu Totem back. She whipped out her Lasso of Truth, glared at Cheetah and bellowed: “Ladies, no one trashes our turf! Let's finish off these ruffians!”

“YEAHHH!!” her four friends shouted. Diana snared two demons together, whirled them through the air and smashed them into the ground, while Kara punched another one into the ceiling, and Tora deep froze the two remaining ones. Instead of becoming unconscious, they went up in a sulphur cloud and were gone. Bea chased Cheetah with fire bolts, making the werecat scream in horror. She taunted: “It is not always an advantage to be feral, eh?”

“You had such a brilliant mind, Barbara Ann, but you chose to use it for evil,” Diana snapped, throwing her lasso after her. The noose missed her, and Cheetah taunted: “Ha, you missed me, Diana!”

“No, but she won't,” Diana grinned, staring at a space behind Cheetah. While the werecat stared, she was smacked unconscious by Mari's rhino powered headbutt. Cheetah sank to the ground like a ninepin, and the Zambesian seamstress put her foot on the back of her neck, posed like a big game hunter and taunted: “Good guys 1, grave robbers 0!”

While Diana, Bea and Tora beamed, Kara groaned: “Please cover up yourself, Mari. Don't depress us by showing off your incredible jugs.”

“You are just envious, honey,” Mari purred, but when Kara nodded glumly, she covered up her beautiful boobs and consoled her: “Beauty comes in all shapes and forms, Kara!”

While Diana tied up Cheetah with her magic lasso, the five women became suddenly aware of a another pair of mesmerized eyes. Steve looked at them slack jawed, his eyes so big as if they wanted to fall out of his skull, and his face so white that they thought he was going to faint. He stammered: “W-who are you? W-WHAT ARE YOU?!”

“I think we have something to explain,” Diana muttered, and it was the understatement of the year. When Kara tried to elaborate, they were suddenly eclipsed by the blackest shadow they had ever seen. It seemingly drowned out all the light of the Multiverse, making the wielder of the darkness stand out even more. Suddenly, there were no longer standing in their destroyed boutique, but in a plane other than their reality. Impossibly, Steve's face became even paler, his mind unable to process the situation.

Out of the darkness grew the silhouette of a god. The air was humming with power, and every movement made immortals cower in fear. He towered over them like a giant, but physical dimensions seemingly did not apply any longer. His powerful body was clad in dark, lightless armor, and only two fiery, immensely powerful eyes were visible behind his massive helmet. They had the strength and arrogance to make immortals cowered, and on his massive chest glowed the runes of a charred, blackened tree. He was more than a force of nature, he was FORCE himself. On cue, the flaming “SEAR” logo on the pinstripe's charred suits turned into...

“ARES!!” Diana shouted, clenching her fists.

 _SO WE MEET AGAIN,_ _SISTER_ _!_ _MY MINIONS FAILED TO KILL YOU, BUT I WILL NOT_ _,_ the war god taunted, gloating at his half sister.

“It was you all the time! You sent Asquith, Circe, Silver Swan and Cheetah after me!” she screamed. The war god towered three feet over her, glared down at her and gloated: _THEY WERE SO EASILY BRIBED!_ _SINCE PROMETHEUS,_ _WE KNOW THE WORLD OF MAN_ _IS A FOREST, LUSTING FOR THE_ _FIRE_ _OF WAR!_

Ares thumped his massive chest with the charred, blackened tree, depicting a once blooming flora which had been corrupted by power, lies and greed.

“Prometheus wanted to protect the world of man! But you want to enslave it with your lies, war and injustice. That's why I vowed to bring truth, justice and peace to the world of man. As long as you exist, Ares, I will fight you!” Diana spat out, gripping her Lasso of Truth.

Steve muttered to Kara: “Who is that guy, and why is he calling a small New England shopkeeper a 'sister'?!”

Ares turned his immensely powerful eyes to Steve, then gloated at Diana: _YOU CALL YOURSELF THE GODDESS OF TRUTH, BUT HIDE YOUR TRUE SELF?!_

Red sparks shot out of his eyes, and when he snapped with his powerful fingers, a wave of elemental magic crashed upon the five women. Suddenly, Steve no longer stared at Diana, Kara, Mari, Bea and Tora, but at...

“W-WONDER WOMAN?! D-Diana, you are H-HER?!” Steve stammered, his face white as chalk. His mind went tilt, refusing to believe that his severe, genial boss had turned into the powerful, broad shouldered Amazon princess with golden tiara, red armor, blue skirt, crimson boots, her trademark bracelets and three weapons, the Godkiller Sword, her Amazon roundshield and her Lasso of Truth.

“I am so sorry, Steve,” Wonder Woman blurted out, becoming even paler than he did. His eyes darted around in utter disbelief, when his meek, mild mannered BFF had turned into the slender, powerful Supergirl with the trademark “S” on her blue spandex, complete with red cape, crimson skirt and fiery boots. He blurted out: “K-Kara, you are S-SUPERGIRL?! Great Scott, Wonder Woman, you and me...”

Steve pressed his hands in front of his mouth, realizing in horror he had enjoyed a scorching hot threesome with his boss and his BFF.

“I am so sorry, Steve,” the Maid of Steel muttered, feeling so guilty that no superpower could form excuses. Finally, Steve stared slack jawed at Mari, Bea and Tora, and he stuttered: “All the time I was repairing computers for Vixen, Fire and Ice?!”

“You did,” Vixen muttered, fidgeting with her Tantu Totem, knowing how lame she sounded. Green skinned Fire and blue skinned Ice looked as if they wished that Ares skinned their hides here and now. The war god laughed an evil, earth shattering laugh that made reality itself tremble, and gloated: _YOU ARE A LIAR, JUST LIKE ME, SISTER! BUT THERE IS NO TRUE OF FALSE, ONLY POWER, AND I WILL DESTROY YOU!_

Ares reached behind his back and drew his gigantic, charred Warsword, blackened from millenia of extensive use. But while mortal blades grew blunt and brittle, war had sharpened and hardened his steel to an unimaginable degree.

“You have often tried to defeat me, and today, you will fail again,” Wonder Woman snapped at her half brother, raising her Amazon roundshield and banging it with her Godkiller Sword.

“Also, you first have to get past me, punk!” Supergirl spat out, stepped in front of her and cracked her knuckles.

“And us,” Vixen snapped, grabbing her Tantu Totem, while Bea and Tora formed dangerous fire and ice spheres.

“And me!” Steve suddenly shouted. For an incredible moment, he felt utterly heroic, pounding his chest in front of Ares himself. But after one single glare, he nearly wet his pants and cowered behind Supergirl's back.

 _PATHETIC LITTLE INSECT,_ Ares gloated, then glared at Wonder Woman and attacked with a big battle cry. The Multiverse trembled when he smashed his Warsword into her roundshield, and the Amazon princess counter attacked. Her blow glanced off his arm shins, while Supergirl soared high in the air and blasted him with her heat vision.

 _THAT TICKLES,_ Ares taunted and clapped his hands. He created a gust of wind so hard that it knocked her out of the air. She smacked to the ground, spat out blood and groaned: “Hey, you stole that move from Kal and me!”

Ares covered Wonder Woman with a hailstorm of blows, knocking her back step by step. The Amazon princess could hardly attack with her Godkiller Sword, she just could retreat behind her roundshield. She had never fought a foe that skilled and powerful.

“Elephant!” Vixen sneered, harnessing the power of the biggest animal she could imagine. She charged at him with the force of a trampling herd, but shortly before impact, Ares stomped on the ground. It caused an earthquake that blew her off her feet, and Mari nearly got shell shocked.

“GET OFF HER!!” Fire and Ice bellowed. The Brazilian Beacon blasted him with green flames, and the Scandinavian Snowwitch created an ice storm so cold that nearly liquefied the air around the war god. Wonder Woman tried to find an opening, but he easily dodged and laughed at Fire and Ice: _YOU ONLY TINKER WITH_ _FORCES OF NATURE_ _,_ _I_ _CONTROL_ _THEM!_ _NATURE_ _HER_ _SELF_ _BOW_ _S_ _TO WAR!_

Ares snapped with his fingers, and suddenly, the green flames consumed Ice, and the ice storm crashed over Fire. They literally snuffed each other out, and cried out in pain when they fell down to the ground.

“NO!!” Wonder Woman screamed, snaring his wrist with her Lasso of Truth. But instead of trying to escape, Ares firmly gripped the rope, and pulled so hard that the Amazon princess was nearly yanked off her feet.

 _YOU WOMEN ARE WEAK! HERACLES WAS RIGHT TO ENSLAVE_ _THE AMAZONS_ _,_ Ares taunted, deliberately using the lasso's truth powers to magnify his point. Desperately clinging to her rope, Wonder Woman retorted: “Don't confuse strength and brutality! Heracles paid for betraying my mother!”

 _I WILL FINISH WH_ _ERE HE FAILED_ _!_ _AFTER BREAKING YOU IN, YOUR ONLY CHOICE WILL BE I_ _N WHAT HOLE YOU WANT IT,_ he jeered, tightening his grip on the lasso.

“Ewww! You guys are siblings!” Supergirl spat out in disgust, flying in to punch the war god. Ares parried the blow with terrifying ease, swatting her away like a pesky fly. He glared at Steve, who was cowering in panic behind a piece of debris, and taunted: _IS THAT THE MA_ _LE_ _YOU FORNICATED WITH?_ _HE IS A WEAK_ _SLAVE_ _WHO LICKS FEMALE FEET,_ _I WILL GLADLY PUT HIM OUT OF HIS MISERY_ _!_

Steve cried out from the bottom of his heart. Ares ripped off his balls, and it was all true. He was the sole male in an all female environment, took orders from Diana, and spent his days serving Kara, Mari, Bea and Tora. He was a bootlicker, and he deserved to be castrated.

“Yes, I am Steve's boss. But our relationship is based on trust, not serfdom!” Wonder Woman retorted.

“Steve is my best friend! I won't allow you to sully his name!” Supergirl snapped, and Mari sneered: “He talks to girls because he is strong, not because he is weak!”

“Ares, you WISH you could lick female feet! I am a married woman, and you sound like a frustrated single,” Fire snapped, and Ice pressed on: “When was the last time you got kissed, Ares?”

_ENOUGH!!_

The war god stomped so violently that the entire ground shook, and blasted everybody off their feet. If Wonder Woman hadn't held on to her Lasso of Truth, she would have been bowled over, too. But suddenly, the Amazon princess hissed: “This is the root of this, isn't it? Ares, you are ENVIOUS! You are envious that I found true love, it is the one thing lies, war and injustice cannot bring you.”

Ares punched her roundshield, making Wonder Woman fly over the entire battlefield. She did an elegant mid air somersault, soared back and snapped: “Brother, your consort is Aphrodite herself, the goddess of love. You would never behave like this if you were still together!”

 _THE ONLY WOMAN I NEED IS YOU, AND HACKED INTO PIECES,_ Ares swore, striking her shield with his Warsword. But the Lasso of Truth, which was wrapped around his wrist, hummed treacherously, and he suddenly confessed: _I HATE YOU, DIANA,_ _AND I WILL DESTROY WHAT YOU LOVE THE MOST_ _!_

Ares suddenly lifted his hand, and Steve's body was crushed by an merciless, invisible hand. Wonder Woman and her four friends cried in horror when the war god made him hover in front of him. He touched his neck with his Warsword and slavered: _IS_ _H_ _E YOUR TRUE LOVE?_

“Yes, he is,” the Amazon princess confessed, letting her Godkiller Sword sink. Steve just stared, still unable to grasp that his crush Diana Prince was Wonder Woman, and even more unable to comprehend she truly loved him.

 _WHAT WOULD YOU DO TO SAVE HIS LIFE,_ _SISTER_ _?_

“Everything.”

_WOULD IT DESTROY YOU IF I KILLED HIM?_

“Absolutely.”

The entire Multiverse held its breath while Ares glared at Wonder Woman, and then Steve. He cringed when the war god glimpsed into his very soul, seemingly aware of every violent, dirty and lewd act he had ever committed. The Warsword drew blood from his neck, but instead of finishing him off, Ares bellowed: _WHAT DO_ _YOU SEE IN_ _THIS_ _PATHETIC_ _LOSER? HE ISN'T EVEN FEMALE,_ _YOU GIRL LOVER_ _!_

“Firstly, I just like 'losers' who aren't genocidal maniacs, and secondly, you are incredibly close minded for a god. Why don't you laugh about me in your favorite Olympian drinking hole, and pick up two, or three nymphs on your way home?”

Ares glared at Wonder Woman, spat out and wrapped the Lasso of Truth even tighter around his wrist. He locked eyes with his half sister, gripped his Warsword and snapped: _OLYMPIA_ _IS A_ _PATHETIC LITTLE IVORY TOWER!_ _THEY_ _KICKED ME OUT AND_ _MADE_ _APHRODITE DUMP ME_ _!_

“So it's true, and I am sorry you aren't together anymore! But Ares, you have to accept that the world is no longer ruled by the Herakles, Theseus or Achilles, who can just walk in and force themselves on the Helenas, Hippolytas or Penthesileas.”

_LIAR!_

“Ares, even the world of man has changed. It is no longer popular to discriminate people by gender, color or religion,” Wonder Woman elaborated, and Steve wished it was truer than she made it sound like.

 _THE MULTIVERSE NEEDS WAR LIKE IT NEEDS FIRE! IT IS A CRUCIBLE IN WHICH WORLDS ARE FORMED, BOTH EARTH AND OLYMPIA!_ _ZEUS AND HIS MINIONS HAVE_ _GROWN SOFT AND ROTTEN,_ _AND_ _WHEN I AM FINISHED_ _HERE_ _,_ _I WILL OVERTHROW_ _THEM_ _!_

Ares was so taken by his words that he overlooked that his words were amplified by the Lasso of Truth. It caused his message to cross boundaries in a way that mere mortals could not comprehend. Suddenly, Wonder Woman felt a slight ripple in the Multiverse, lifted her Godkiller Sword and grinned: “Brother, I think you are in a world of trouble.”

 _YOUR PATHETIC SWORD CANNOT BEAT ME,_ Ares taunted, but she retorted: “No, but they will!”

Suddenly, Steve's hair stood on end, and the fabric between the multiverses rippled. Out of nowhere, a mighty stag appeared, stormed at Ares in a thunderous gallop and flattened him with its antlers.

_WHO DARES TO STRIKE ARES?!_

Ares loudly swore, but his next words were swallowed by the dove, who swooped in and bit his tongue. He spat out black blood and jumped on his feet, but stumbled upon a tortoise, and smacked headfirst into the ground. It caused him to lose control of Steve, who was snatched out of the air by Supergirl. Next, the war god was mauled by the stag and wanted to strike it down, but an owl descended and hypnotized him with its giant, ageless eyes.

_OH NO! NOT YOU!!_

The war god staggered unsteadily, staring at his siblings in horror. Just as he finally broke free of its spell, a peacock slashed his eyes, a snake bound his arms to his torso, and a mighty eagle tore its talons into his skull. The bird of prey locked its immensely powerful eyes with Wonder Woman, opened a rift in the Multiverse, and carried the fallen Ares to a prison in a more divine dimension. While the other animals frowned, the dove still showed compassion.

“W-What happened?” Supergirl gasped, and Wonder Woman explained: “For his insolence, Ares was attacked by an eagle, a peacock, an owl, a snake, a stag, a tortoise, and a dove...”

“… which respectively stand for Zeus, Hera, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, and Aphrodite. That's Greek iconography for you,” Steve grinned.

Just as the eagle flew through the portal, it winked at Wonder Woman, and there was a flash of light. The fabric of reality rippled, and suddenly, all six of them stood in the PARADISE ISLAND boutique again. The shop was miraculously unharmed, and all the superheroines were wearing their street clothes again. It was as if some powerful God had simply turned back the clock. Neither Ares nor Cheetah were anywhere to be seen.

“That was one close call,” Diana gasped, letting out a big sigh of relief. Kara agreed: “Too close, girls!”

Mari, Bea and Tora happily slumped in their chairs, but then, they noticed Steve. He stared slack jawed at them, his face chalk white, his eyes as big as plates, and his mind unable to process what just happened.

“Let's all go into my office. Steve, we all owe you an explanation,” Diana muttered, feeling immensely guilty. While they silently followed Diana, a blond woman named Barbara Ann Minerva stopped in front the PARADISE ISLAND shop, then lowered her claws and suddenly decided: “What the hell, it's not worth it.”

She got herself a nice meaty gyro instead.

* * *

“… so PARADISE ISLAND is a cover for an all female branch of the Justice League?!” Steve gasped, after Diana had finally ended.

“Yes, it is references my real birthplace, the island of Themyscira. But PARADISE ISLAND is not a ruse, because even superheroes need day jobs. We all earn our food and accommodation, and it helps us stay grounded,” Diana explained, and Mari added: “Take it from a Zambesian refugee, it beats washing plates or picking garbage.”

“Or being a broke student,” Kara muttered.

“Or being an failed private eye,” Bea sighed, and Tora concluded: “Or delivering pizzas!”

Steve was stunned when Diana and her shared a weary high five, and muttered: “So why did you hire me?”

“For business in Boston, we need a jack-of-all-trades Bostonian who can handle a PC, a wrench and a finance report equally well. Your fashion background was shaky, but Kara vouched for you. It paid off!” Diana smiled.

“Steve, when you came, suddenly our computers worked, our shopfloors looked tidy, and our reports were on time. It was only a matter of time until you discovered your own fashion sense,” Kara grinned.

“Thank you so much for believing in me,” Steve stammered, hugging his BFF. Then, he stared at Diana and muttered: “Can we finally talk about… IT?”

His boss blushed and bit her lip, creating the most erotic expression Steve had ever seen. Then she whispered guiltily: “Of course we can, Steve.”

“Can we speak more privately?” he muttered, pointing at Mari, Bea and Tora, but to his shock and relief, she replied: “They all know!”

Steve stood up, crossed his arms and accused her: “Diana, you played me! As Wonder Woman, you invaded my home and fucked my brains out, and goaded me into following my crush, who also happens to be you, namely Diana Prince. Was that some kind of sick joke? Was it fun pulling my leg?”

“Steve, I always had a soft spot for you, and Kara told me that you were a HUGE Wonder Woman fan.”

Steve nodded reluctantly.

“When you helped me beat Asquith, I wanted to make you happy. When I made love to you as Wonder Woman, I was shocked and delighted when you revealed your crush for Diana Prince. I encouraged you to follow your heart, and was impressed how hard you worked to woo me.”

“Let me guess, Kara, you were in it the whole time?”

“Yes, I was,” his BFF nodded, hanging her head in shame. Steve took her shoulder, looked her in the eye and asked: “Do you remember our threesome with Wonder Woman, Supergirl and me?”

“Of course I do! That Red Kryptonite made me punch drunk, but I remember everything. I am so ashamed I fucked your brains out, and if you hate me, I deserve it!” Kara blurted out, sobbing with shame.

"If you tried to wreck our friendship, then that was a good attempt!" Steve hissed, making her tremble with fear. He clenched his jaw, and hissed at Diana: “When Ares attacked you, he said that I was your true love. Is that correct, Diana?”

“It is, Steve”, she muttered, and he pressed on: “Was it a ruse to confuse Ares?”

“No, I was ready to die for you!” Diana blurted out, and he snapped: “What if I don't love liars like you?”

“Then I would be very, very sad, Steve,” she sobbed, and she looked as if she was going to cry. He let her words hang in the air. Kara, Mari, Bea and Tora froze in horror, while Steve glared at Diana. He stared at her as she was his mortal enemy, then he violently grabbed her wrists. His face was deathly pale, his entire body trembled, and from the bottom of his heart, out gushed the words: “Diana, I love you. I love you more than ever! Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

Diana became chalk white, then beet red, then flung her arms around him and screamed: “Yes, Steve! I love you, too! Yes, yes, YES!!”

Kara squealed with pleasure as Diana ruthlessly pinned Steve against the wall, making out with him as if she never wanted to let go of his tongue again. Mari chuckled softly, and Bea and Tora held hands, rubbing their wedding rings.

“Please forgive me, Steve. I was such a fool,” Diana sobbed, crying with joy. With sweet tears running down his face, he retorted: “No, forgive me first. I was so blind.”

For several minutes, both lovers held each other tightly, until they reluctantly let go. Steve looked at their colleagues and muttered: “It suddenly makes so much sense. All these sudden 'project meetings', when you guys fight baddies, your odd no shows at work, or me seeing Wonder Woman and Supergirl beat up a supervillain, while I am eating with Diana and Kara… all this time, my boss was Wonder Woman, and my BFF was Supergirl. That is so cool!”

Steve walked over to Kara, who was still trembling, put her arm around her shoulder and smiled: “Just like I love Diana, you are my best friend, Kara. Our threesome will stay our little secret, and for better or worse, you were fantastic. Kara, if you want to, we remain Best Friends Forever!”

“R-really?” she cried out, and he insisted: “No damage was done. We were friends before, and now you made us friends with benefits!”

“Oh, Steve! You are the best!” Kara sobbed, flung her arms around his shoulders and cried happy tears. Steve nearly got crushed by her Superhug, while her friends gazed warmly. Then, he became serious, punched his chest and swore: “Ladies, I solemnly swear to protect your secret identities. I will tell no one, and you can check me with your Lasso of Truth, Diana!”

“Thank you so much, Steve! We don't need to use my lasso, because we all trust you,” she smiled, and her colleagues nodded. Steve gazed at his five female coworkers and muttered: “Now I feel pretty stupid that I didn't discover it earlier.”

“Don't feel bad, Steve. Diana and me wear glasses, Mari a mask, and when they use their powers, Fire turns green, and Ice becomes blue,” Kara grinned.

“Can I ask a favor of you all?” Steve blurted out. Blushing furiously, he stammered: “C-can you all turn into superheroes? I w-want to see it, j-just once.”

“Of course!” they smiled. On cue, Diana spun around in her trademark pirouette, while Kara became a streak that sprinted into the closet. Mari made the Tantu Totem around her neck glow, while Bea was suddenly engulfed in flames, and Tora in snow. A bright flash of light later, they had turned into Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Vixen, Fire, and Ice.

“Great Scott,” Steve gasped, mesmerized by the display of female superpowers. The superheroines giggled, flattered by his admiration, and smiled when he stood up and stared at them in awe. At first, Steve went to Fire and Ice, and quipped: “So if I ever screw up fixing your PC, I either get scorched by Bea or shattered by Tora?”

“Why should we torture our straight best friend?” they chuckled, and he retorted: “For drooling at Fire's sexy uniform, or staring at Ice's luscious lips.”

“Oh, you rascal!” they giggled, playfully burning his nose and freezing his crotch. Next, he gazed at Vixen, and commented: “So, you can harness animal powers? I hope you never target me, you will only get immensely lazy.”

“If I can harness your courage, that would be a fair trade. You stood up to Ares, that requires guts!”

“I could have never done it without you, Mari,” he smiled, and she gratefully kissed him on the cheek. Then, Steve went to Supergirl, looking her up and down in awe.

“I have the strongest BFF in the world,” Steve marveled, while she proudly put her hands on her hips and her flowing cape highlighted her slender, powerful shoulders and her long, perfectly toned legs. Supergirl smiled: “Steve, I always wanted to show you this side of me. If you are proud of it, I am, too!”

“Great Scott, you look awesome! But now I feel silly to offer carrying your shopping bags, and to look Supergirl IN THE FACE and never finding out she was Kara Danvers.”

“Firstly, my cousin taught me to speak, look, and hold myself differently when we want to pass of as Terrans. Secondly, your offers were very cute. I made a good choice making you my BFF!”

“Thanks for the offer, Kara,” he smiled, kissing her on the cheek. Finally, he arrived at Wonder Woman, who gazed proudly at him. She stood up, allowing him to drool at her from all angles, and to take in the beautiful face with the steel blue eyes, the waterfall of jet black hair with the golden tiara, her red swimsuit armor with the golden girdle and the blue skirt, the thunder thighs with the crimson combat boots, and of course, the Godkiller Sword, the Amazon roundshield, and the Lasso of Truth. He softly took her hands, locked eyes with her and smiled: “My angel is the most powerful woman in the Multiverse!”

“Indeed, Steve,” she purred, enjoying how much he admired her trademark bracelets. Steve lovingly took her slender waist, wrapped her arms around her broad shoulders and hungrily made out with her again. He had kissed Wonder Woman before, but she had always held back, being afraid to give herself away. But now, she felt vibrant and alive, making all previous kisses pale in comparison. Forgetting himself, Steve upskirted her and grabbed the perfect peach of her butt, but instead of defending herself, Diana moaned with approval and hooked her powerful leg around his waist.

“Wow,” he gasped, when they reluctantly ended their kiss. From the bottom of his heart, he blurted out: “Diana, do you want to go out with me tonight?”

“Of course! Please come to my place,” she smiled in a very sexy voice. Kara beamed with approval, and Mari, Bea and Tora chuckled.

* * *

Just a couple of days before, Steve had stood in front of Diana's white, majestic loft, fitting for the owner of a thriving fashion business. Again, he passed the “Property of Wayne Industries” plaque, but this time, she led him inside her place.

“Wow!” Steve gasped when he was greeted by white walls, designer furniture, mahogany tables and many displays of Greek culture. Diana grinned: “Being the CEO of a thriving fashion boutique has its perks, and being a senior member of the Justice League doesn't hurt either! Can I get you a beer, Steve?”

“You are my dream woman, angel!”

“Oh, I happened to stock up,” she grinned, while she disappeared in the kitchen. Full of awe, Steve sat down in the living room, sitting on a designer sofa in front of a giant flatscreen TV, and being surrounded by statues of Greek deities. He switched on the TV, gazed into the incredibly vibrant images of evening baseball and drooled: “This TV alone makes me want to move here!”

Diana reappeared with two beers, and sat down next to him. Steve happily cracked open his can, looked into her steel blue eyes and smiled: “Cheers, Diana!”

“Cheers, Steve!” she beamed, and with several well deserved gulps, both washed the stress of this eventful day down. Diana cuddled against his shoulder, and Steve nearly died with joy. _I am holding Diana Prince, the woman of my dreams, and_ _she also is Wonder Woman, my other crush!_

For several minutes, they just leaned back in the sofa, embracing each other. Then, Diana asked: “Steve, can I show you the rest of my house?”

“Oh, sure, angel!”

Diana took his hand and led him up the stairs. First, she showed him the lumber room, then the workroom, then the bathroom, drawing polite disinterest. With an evil smile, she opened up the final room.

“Great Scott!” Steve gasped, freezing to ice when he saw Diana's bedroom. It was erotically drenched in low red lights, with baskets stocked to the brim with champagne and strawberries, and a trail of roses leading to the king size divan. A large painting of Aphrodite hung over the mattress, encouraging valiant lovers to go for it.

Diana cuddled Steve from behind, kissed the back of his neck and purred: “You didn't think that we were going to watch TV all night, did you?”

“You are an evil, evil woman. I love it!” Steve grinned, sharply inhaling when she stroked his rapidly stiffening bulge. With her powerful arms, she lifted him off his feet, carried him to the bed and threw him on the mattress, making him tremble in delighted horror. Suddenly, he whispered: “Diana, I am ashamed to ask… but can you turn into Wonder Woman?”

“Of course I can!” she beamed. She whipped out her Lasso of Truth and whirled it so fast that she disappeared in a flash of light. When Steve could open his eyes again, his goddess stood in front of him. Wonder Woman proudly crossed her hands over her head, letting him drool at her her chiseled biceps, her quivering Wonder Jugs, which nearly burst out of her swimsuit armor, her sexy blue miniskirt, her thunder thighs and her fiery high boots. She licked her lips with the most erotic expression, and purred: “Are you ready, Steve?”

Steve stared mesmerized at her. He gazed at her like a priest worshiping his goddess, and flashed that stupid, happy grin that she loved so much. Grinning from ear to ear, he beamed: “Always was, my angel!”

Wonder Woman – or rather, Diana – pinned him down and greedily made out with him. Steve eagerly took in her hot, sweet tongue, which tasted like pure ambrosia. She wasted no time ripping off his shirt and pulling his boxers to his knees, and rubbed her crotch against his raging erection.

“Oh, Diana,” he moaned, arching his back, and she chuckled: “Oh yes, Steve, I am all yours!”

Diana reached behind her shoulder blades, and snapped open her swimsuit armor. Steve stared in awe when her big, heaving Wonder Jugs spilled out, firm, juicy and with pink, rock hard nipples. Diana giggled when he greedily grabbed, kissed and gently bit her strawberries, then went deeper, wrapped her fabulous boobs around his throbbing erection and began to suck him off.

“AAHH!!” Steve cried out. With sparkling eyes, Diana teased the helmet of his quivering shaft, making him squirm until she nuzzled his balls and licked his full length with long, messy strokes. He rolled his eyes back when she deep throated him, skillfully taking him all the way in and fellating him with her powerful throat muscles.

“Diana… angel…”, Steve moaned. He desperately wanted to tell her how good she was, how nobody came near her, and that he could never repay her, but he could only grunt: “Ah… ah… AHH!!”

Nearly insane with lust, Steve bent over, grabbed her waist and began to eat her out in the 69 position. Diana sharply inhaled when she felt his hot, musky tongue on her immaculately shaved slit. She was already sopping wet, making him draw steaming honey with every lash.

“Ohh!!” Diana moaned, while she continued to suck him off, eagerly spreading her thunder thighs to give him even better angle. They synchronized their rhythm, and she squealed with pleasure when he flicked his tongue over her hard, swollen clit.

“DIANA!!” Steve cried out when her licks brought him near to the edge. When he bucked into her mouth, Diana knew that he was ready for her. Greedily licking precum off her lips, she straddled her lover, spread her thunder thighs and impaled her wet, willing cunt on his raging erection.

“UNHHH!!” Diana and Steve moaned, their mutual hunger fulfilled in a single stroke. He rolled his eyes back when he entered her scorching hot furnace, feeling every wet, slick ridge on his way in. When he was balls deep in her, Diana began to dance up and down in his lap, cowgirling him, and drawing circles and eights with her powerful hips.

“Diana! DIANA!!” Steve moaned, and in return, she cried out: “Steve! STEVE!!”

They feverishly devoured each other, wrestling each other's tongues and pounding so hard that the king size bed nearly flipped over. Steve had made love to Wonder Woman before, but back then, she was a celebrity whom he hardly knew. Diana Prince was his true love, and each caress felt unbearably more arousing. He gently made her turn around, so she reverse cowgirled him. While Diana eagerly continued to go up and down on him, Steve ripped off her skirt and aggressively grabbed her buttocks, drawing moans of approval. Without pulling out, he made them lay on the side, deliciously spooning her.

“Oh yes!” Diana gasped, while he fucked her with slow, deliberate strokes. Laying on her side brought out her chiseled six pack, which he lovingly caressed, while he held her hand, and greedily made out with her. Next, Steve's hand snaked between her thighs and massaged her rock hard clit, making her squeal with pleasure. Her thighs were glistening wet, and she loved every second of it.

“Steve, fuck me! Show Wonder Woman what a real male feels like!!” she cried out, and he rapidly picked up his speed. Without pulling out, he made her kneel on all fours, taking her from behind with long, deep strokes. Continuing to massage her clit, he bellowed: “Do you like that?!”

“Oh yes! OH YES!!” she moaned, feeling her large boobs bounce with every thrust. Diana rolled her eyes back, basking in the incredible feeling that the man she loved was balls deep inside of her. After several long, hard strokes, she convulsed, and loudly cried out: “Kiss me, Steve! I want to kiss you!!”

Without pulling out, Steve maneuvered them into the missionary position, with him laying on top of her, and her wrapping her long legs around his waist. Diana greedily made out with Steve, while he feverishly fucked her with rapid fire strokes. Precum and love juices trickled down their thighs, making the mattress slick with moisture. Steve knew that he would not last much longer, and Diana timed her own climax. He finished her off with long, deep strokes, until he violently orgasmed.

“AHHH!!” he cried out, convulsing in utter ecstasy when he shot wads of hot, sticky semen into her quivering Wonder Cunt. Diana precisely synchronized her own climax, got shattered by rapid fire orgasms and squirted love juices all over her bed. Both screamed out their passion, and her vagina cramped so hard around his cock as if they never wanted to let go of each other again.

For several minutes, both lovers just lay there, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. Finally, Diana kissed Steve on the cheek and purred: “I love you, Steve.”

“I love you, too, angel.”

Closely cuddling each other, they treated themselves to champagne and strawberries, and took turns consuming them from each other's bodies. They felt their arousal rise again, and suddenly, Diana grabbed her Lasso of Truth and evilly waved it into Steve's face. He stammered nervously: “A-Angel, what are you doing?”

With a sinister grin, she recalled: “When we first made love, you wanted me to make me your bitch, and to become my slave. Do you remember?”

Steve's cheeks turned bright red, and he confessed: “Yes, Diana, I did say that!”

“So, do you still want to be my slave?” she asked in a low, dangerous voice, and evilly licked the magic rope. Steve stared into her eyes, and instead of backing off, he uttered from the bottom of his heart: “Yes, I want to!”

Diana smiled from ear to ear. She lovingly formed her rope to a collar around his neck, and tied up his wrists, his legs and his cock, and and purred: “I warn you! Being Wonder Woman's slave is a hard job, and requires a lot of blood, sweat and tears!”

Instead of being afraid, Steve flashed that stupid, happy grin that she loved so much. Diana felt her heart melt, and knotted the loose end of the lasso to a necktie, which she threw around her own neck. She concluded: “But I promise you, being my boytoy is worth it! By the way, our safeword is 'Oklahoma'!”

“I won't need it, angel!” he insisted, and she grinned: "Prove it, slave!"

When Diana and Steve restarted, the air was soon filled with cries of pain and pleasure. The two lovers feverishly devoured each other, again and again. Steve amazed Diana by staying true to his promise, despite her determined efforts to make him crack. Finally, they finally slumped into a long, sweet sleep. In the heavens, the sweetest of all doves smiled at them. Thanks to her young colleague, Aphrodite had won back her husband Ares.


End file.
